


LATE NIGHT SHENANIGANS

by nuncay



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuncay/pseuds/nuncay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabble xPeke and Cyanide.<br/>It’s probably riddled with grammar / spelling mistakes, but I will fix those up when I get home in a few hours. </p>
<p>Pre - relationship, M/M, PG for alcohol ? Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	LATE NIGHT SHENANIGANS

It’s been one of those days for Lauri, and by one of those days it was really one of those weeks. He was demoted in league due to a losing streak, scrim results were not looking good, and the new ADC for Fnatic could not play with them because he was too young. _Just one of those weeks._

The day was coming to an end, and the team finished their practice. Cyanide stretched his arms up in the air and let out a long yawn. He then pulled out his phone and sent a quick tweet, his stream link and a lazy “gimmie 10 mins”. As he put the phone down, he noticed his team mates start to leave the gaming lounge, all going to their own parts of the house. Probably exhausted from all the defeats. 

Lauri got up and headed over to the kitchen to grab a couple Monster energy drinks, where he came across xPeke. “What are you doing tonight?” The Spaniard still had a thick accent that Cyanide found amusing. He loved hearing xPeke speak because of his annunciation. 

“I don’t know, stream for a while?” Lauri wasn’t too sure what he was going to do that night either. “What about you?” He opened one of his Monsters and took a big gulp. 

Enrique shrugged and watched Lauri finish the monster in another gulp. “Want to duo?” Lauri nodded as he looked through the cabinets for something. “We can get you back to challenger too… what are you looking for?” 

Cyanide gave him a quick look and muttered, “alcohol.” He opened another cabinet door and pulled out a bottle of Kraken. He gestured to the cabinet with glasses, and xPeke grabbed one for each of them. Cyanide mixed the other Monster he had with the newly found rum. 

“Want to make this night a bit more interesting?” xPeke asked with a large grin on his face. 

“How?”

“A drinking game while we play?” Enrique’s smile grew a little. Cyanide felt his stomach drop, something about that smile made everything inside him melt. 

Lauri cleared his throat and nodded, “Great idea. Let’s get queued up and think about some rules.” He picked up the almost empty Monster can and bottle of Kraken, while the xPeke brought the already poured drinks. They sat at their desks, right beside each other. “Obvious rule will be drink when you die…” Cyanide started scribbling rules on a scrap paper he had. “… and drink when they grab objectives, like dragon and towers.”

After the rules were established, Cyanide started his stream and quickly went over the rules with the audience. He joined xPeke in queue and they clinked their glasses together and took their first shot to begin. Cyanide felt the drink burn his throat as it went down, _this was a mistake._

Their first game started and it went smoothly. Only a few drinks for each of them and it ended in a victory. The next few games followed this pattern. Their fourth game, Cyanide really felt the liquor in him. Aiming his abilities at no one and getting blown up by the other teams support. xPeke on the other hand could handle his liquor, and carried the team all game. Another victory. 

Cyanide refilled their cups for the next game, spilling a bit over his desk. He took a look at the queue time and shouted “5 hours!?” We have to wait 5 hours to play?“ 

xPeke laughed at the younger boy, “5 minutes, silly.” He knew Lauri could not hold his alcohol well, and it was absolutely entertaining. The later it got, the longer their queues became. “Truth or dare?” 

Cyanide’s face squished up, “this isn’t part of the drinking game.”

xPeke shrugged, “nothing else to do while we wait. Truth or dare?”

“Ah, truth.” Cyanide layed back in his chair, readying himself for the question. 

“What was the best sex you ever had?” xPeke perched his head up on one of his hands, looking at his friend with pure joy. 

Lauri shook his head, “ I don’t have one.” xPeke’s eyebrows furrowed together, as if he didn’t understand the language anymore. 

“What do you mean?”

Lauri chuckled a little, “I mean… I haven’t done that yet.” Enrique’s eyes lit up, and he could not help the smile that formed on his face. He gave the other boy’s cheek a small pinch. 

“Truth or dare?” 

Before xPeke could answer, their queue popped and a match was prepared.This time xPeke could not carry the team. Their teammates asked them to AFK, saying it will give them a better chance of winning. They both took a shot at the end for losing and queued up again. A little humiliated, Cyanide abruptly ended his stream.

“Truth.” xPeke looked over to Cyanide, waiting to see what kind of question he had in mind. Head in hands, Cyanide thought.For a second xPeke thought he fell asleep, but the boy slowly straightened up. 

“Have you ever.."Lauri paused for a second, trying to think on how to word his question. "Have you ever thought about, or uh, fantasized about men?” Cyanide tipped over a bit, the arm rest of his chair catching his elbow and he leaned on it. The widest smile crawled over his face. 

xPeke felt all the blood rush up to his face. He tried to mouth words, but he couldn’t do it. Shaking his head first, he nodded at the other boy. “Yeah, I’ve…yeah” was all he could manage. 

This got Lauri giggling like a little boy. Enrique hit him on the arm and asked him to shut up, he couldn’t. He crossed his arms on his desk and put his head down, trying to muffle the now loud laughter. 

xPeke wasn’t angry about Cyanide laughing at him, in fact he was sort of happy. He knew how stressed out the younger boy had been recently. That small smile that Cyanide usually kept to himself had just been non existent. Their queue popped and again they found themselves on the picks and bans screen. 

They were lucky that game. Both teams were exactly even and it ended with a base race, the boys winning. At this point there was not enough rum to continue their drinking game. Cyanide filled their glasses with what was left and raised his to xPeke. 

“Truth.” Lauri didn’t wait for the question this time, and gulped down the harsh drink. 

The older boy took his drink and stared down into it looking for a question. “Would you date a friend? Like, a really close friend?” It came out almost a whisper. He took a quick glance at Cyanide and threw his drink back, face twisting at the taste. 

Cyanide shrugged, “Yeah, why not?” He waved his head side to side and immediately regretted it. He’s never been this dizzy before. He shut his eyes and placed his hands on them, doing what he can to try and balance himself in the spinning room. 

“Truth or dare?” 

Lauri removed his hands from his face and glared at Enrique. “Hey, it’s my turn to ask.” 

“Come on. just one more before we get in another match.” xPeke stuck out his bottom lip and clasped his hands together. “Please, please, please.” There was no fighting that look. xPeke could’ve asked for his liver and Cyanide would have gladly given it to him. It was the other boy’s eyes that did it for him. Deep and so easy to get lost in. 

Cyanide turned his chair around, placing his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. “Dare.” xPeke smiled and mimicked the pose, their eyes never leaving each others. 

“You have to promise me on thing before I tell you the dare.” xPeke whispered, “we won’t tell anyone else about this night.” He moved one of his hands to the middle of them, sticking his pinky finger out, “promise?”

Cyanide let out a laugh, and roughly curled his pinky around the other. “Promise. Dare me already!” 

“Kiss me.” 

Cyanide didn’t think twice about it. The room spun as he moved his face close, bumping their noses together. Their lips met for a sloppy kiss. Cyanide’s hands grabbed xPeke’s legs for support, trying to push their lips closer. He could feel the smile on the other boy’s face grow under his lips and he pulled back. 

His hands still on the other boy’s legs, Cyanide whispered, “truth or dare?”


End file.
